Bioshock: beyond the sea
by bigdaddy252
Summary: this is the tragedy and a rescue to save rapture from the brink of destruction
1. Prologue: tragedy at sea

Prologue: the fall of rapture

It was two years since the reign of Andrew Ryan has ended with his death and the near destruction of Rapture by Eleanor Lamb, the city started to fall in disarray with the splicers fighting against each other and against the Big daddies.

One Big daddy by the name of Bruce was in turmoil after losing a little sister to the splicers, 'WHY WASN'T I FAST ENOUGH!' I started to scream at myself deep within my mind and started to walk around to find an airlock to leave the city.

On my journey I encountered my friends and loved ones who are trying to get me to stay, "Bruce please don't leave there is still a chance that she is alive and looking for you." A big sister by the name of Maria tried to talk me out of leaving.

I just ignored her and kept walking around looking for an airlock, when I found the airlock the others tried to reason with me to make me stay, "dude please don't do this everything will be alright just you wait and see." One of the other big daddies by the name of Mark tried to talk to me.

I looked at everyone and looked down in guilt and self-loathing, "if you guys don't want me to leave then come with me cause this city is going to be flooded in about five minutes." Everyone looked at their feet and say there was water rising around them and looked up at me.

The last big daddy of the group named Melvin ran over to the air lock and opened it for everyone, "Bruce are you insane! You will kill everyone!" the other big sister named Shannon ran inside and I saw all the little sisters and the 'mother' go into one of the tubes between buildings and closed it shut.

Maria looked the same direction I was and saw that the little sisters were safe, "alright everyone lets move before its too late!" I walked in as the wall of water started to rush toward them. As soon as the doors closed the water began to rise in the chamber.

Everyone looked at me as the water continued to rise and I sighed turning to them, "yes there is a reason why they went to that one inter city tube and its cause it hasn't been flawed by battle or by the elements." Everyone realized that he saved the rest of the little sisters.

When the pressure was equalized the other door opened and everyone walked out into the vast ocean, "so where do we go now?" I shrugged and started walking in the direction that leads to land.

((yes this is a rewrite of the prolog and I think its a little better than the original with more detail I hope you like where this is going and I hope you enjoy^^ well see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~))


	2. Ch1: the journey begins

Ch1: fight just to survive

While we were walking along the ocean floor Maria swam over to me worried, "Bruce are you sure that it was the best option to save the city? I mean there could have been other options available…." I started to think about that but settled on the lesser of the two evils, "honestly Maria I think it was the only way cause with everything that happened for the past two years. What other option did we have?" As everyone else was walking ahead of us I slowed my pace so me and Maria can really talk, "Maria I'm sorry about making everyone lose their homes but I hold no regrets about the choice I have made."

Maria looked at me through her helmet window, "but Bruce you knew there was another way but I guess it was the right decision. All those little sisters are gone now." I looked at her and looked at the ocean floor feeling like maybe there was another way, "Maria I don't know if there really was another way to do that but what's done is done and there is no going back now." I turned and kept walking to catch up with the others, Maria looks back at the now dead city and lowered her head and followed.

While we were walking up the underwater the sunlight was starting to get brighter and brighter till we started to break the surface and was walking up on the beach. "so this is the surface never knew surface dwellers were so different looking than what we are used to down in rapture." As we walked further into the beach we suddenly started hearing loud clanging against their helmets. "stop right there monsters!" someone yelled firing again at the helmet, I looked at the others and looked back at him, "we are not the monsters here we just came for refuge till we can figure out what to do." I said but the man wasn't listening and fired again "I don't believe you for one second either you turn around or the next one wont be aimed at your helmet." The mans said pulling back the hammer on his revolver. The others stood still and I stepped forward looking straight at him.

As I stepped up to him I noticed he was shaking like a leaf in fear aiming the gun up at me, "What are you going to do to me huh are you going to kill me with that big drill of yours." He was really shaking after he said that, I kneeled down and grabbed his gun snatching it away from him.

I looked back and nodded reassuring them that I know exactly what I'm doing, "don't worry guys ill be safe trust me." I looked forward as they begin to take off my helmet for the first time and breaths in the fresh air. Everyone looked at me in awe as to finally see what was hidden under my helmet, "then don't shoot at my family I don't want to take you way from yours." I was kneeling down and saw a tear roll down the mans face as he nodded, "alright thank you sir thank you for sparing my life." He waived the others to lower their weapons and I helped him up to his feet after giving him back his gun.

The other men walked up and started asking us where we came from and how did we making it up to the beach. "we come from a now dead city under the sea called rapture and we walked all the way here on the bottom of the ocean, um think you guys can help us we are actually new to the surface and basically homeless since our home is now a flooded ruin." Melvin said walking up to the others and holding a hand stretch out, "not a problem I know a place it's a little run down but with some elbow grease and some help I'm sure it will be back to its prime in no time."

Everyone nodded and agreed to show us where our new home would be, but what we saw was a run down two story house that was In complete disrepair. "so this is our new house?! It looks like it needs to be torn down and rebuilt." Mark said frustrated looking around the house shaking his head, I looked inside and saw potential. "I like it so where do we sign to keep it." I said enthusiastically, the others thought I was joking but quickly saw I was serious when I looked dead at them.

One of The locals laughed and patted my shoulder, "son you got it, I like you the house is yours free of charge… There is just one thing though." He said looking at Marie blushing and I looked where he was looking at it and stood between her and him but she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry sir but I'm not interested in dating anyone." Marie looked at him through her helmet and stepped inside the house to look around. "thank you for the house though we really appreciate it." She said and the others looked around the house some more.

As the locals walked off I saw something promising and opened the doors to the cellar. I took a step in and saw a lantern off in the distance. "hey guys look what I found!" I yelled and the others walk over to the open cellar and peeked in and was amazed about the room. I picked up the lantern but didn't know how to turn it on. "does anyone know how to work this thing?" I looked at the others and Mark walked up and took it from my hands whipping off the dust. "I think I saw a match or two over inside the house." Shannon said running inside.

As we wait for her to return, Melvin look at what he can with the sun light. "guys I found something that might help us to see how deep this basement really is." Melvin said and walked over to us with a bucket full of bolts. I looked at him and shook my head, "how exactly will that help us see how deep this basement is Melvin." As I was looking at him Marie was exploring more and found a railing at the far end of the room.

"Um guys you might want to look at this…. Well feel your way around for this." I set the lantern down and started to walk into the dark of the basement. Mark started to walk around too and slid his feet on the floor to feel his way around when both of us felt something solid and stationary press against our abdomen and we put our hands out to feel if there was anything beyond the railing and even stuck one foot out to see if there was anything to step on but felt nothing from both.

"Hey guys I found the matches" Shannon said and lit the lantern. She walked over to where I was standing after I dropped the bucket over the edge. "well I guess now we can see how wide it is down here but the light still isn't reaching the bottom" I said as Melvin walked over and threw the bucket over the railing, we watched as far as the light could reach before the bucket faded into the darkness. After a few short seconds that felt like a eternity there was a sudden crash of where the bucket hit the ground below our feet.

"Well looks like we now know how deep this basement really is just from that" Marie said as she walked up to the rest of us at the railing. I looked over to her then back over the railing. The others started to exit the basement one by one and Shannon gave me the lantern before she left. "don't stay down here too long guys there is still the rest of the house to explore before we call it a day." She said and everyone agreed with her.

"alright we wont be long" I said looking at Marie as they left, "you and me need to try and come up with a way to both drain and rescue the city before that hatch fails drowning the little sisters." Marie said looking at me with a no nonsense look.

((so sorry about the wait everyone had a lot of stuff to deal with {work being one} but hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter as I did rewriting it and I hope by doing this it will begin to make more sense well see you under the sea ~big daddy~))


	3. Ch2: nowhere to call home

"Thanks for that Shannon I really needed it." I said and turned back to look at everyone. "I know I haven't been myself since I lost a little sister but from this day forward I will get better... Your'll see." I said and looked at everyone with a smile. As we were walking down the road they came across an old abandon house 'well this is something new' I thought as we walked up the steps and opened the door slowly. "Is anyone home!?" mark asked and creep inside. When we're all inside we split up and started to explore the house. "I found the kitchen!" June yelled and continued to explore the rest of the house. "OK everyone regroup in the living room!" maria yelled and was sitting in the living room waiting for everyone else. when we were all in the living room i told everyone that i found us rooms to sleep in for the night. "Alright everyone ill go out in search for food and water. Bruce i need you and maria to go and find some linens for the beds and some candles." Melvin said and went to the store.

when everyone was back from their objectives we had was a family dinner for the first time. "i hope everyone likes it... it was my first time cooking." I said blushing and wanted to see if he did it right. when everyone had a bite of what I made they applauded me for a wonderful meal. "it was so good bro i think your our new cook." Shannon said and everyone else agreed with her. after dinner and all the dishes were done with they had some down time to finally sit down and chat. "thank you guys for keeping me company and keeping me sane after what happened in rapture." I said and looked at everyone in the room before we called it a night. 'what... where am i?... w-w-who is there' someone tried to wake me up from the nightmare but it was no use I was to deep in. 'this is for letting one I it little girls die you useless piece of junk!' "but I didn't mean to let her die ma'am honest" I said in my sleep as more people tried to wake me. 'no you piece of crap you were careless and didn't think of protecting her at all! It all your fault now you will suffer the same fate as her!' at that very moment I woke up dripping with sweat. I looked around the room and saw everyone standing around and sitting on the bed. "Why is everyone here in my room? Shouldn't you all be in bed right now?" I said confused by their presents. "You were having a nightmare Bruce we all tried to wake you up man but it was no use." Maria said hugging me and trying to hide tears of fear and worry about me. "Hey now I'm fine now and now everyone needs to get some sleep we got a long day of travel in the morning." I told everyone but they insisted to sleep with me to make sure I didn't have anymore nightmares. After the morning light broke through the window we started to get ready to leave the house and continue on our journey to find a real place we can call home. "Alright is that everything mark?" Shannon asked him and looked over everything in the house. "Thats the last detail that needed to be fixed before we leave." Mark said and started for the door when the floor gave out from underneath him sending him to the basement. " MARK ARE YOU OK!" Shannon screamed and everyone else rushed I side to see what happened. I walked up to the hole in the floor and hoped down it to see if he was alright. "Mark you ok bro?" I said and helped him up only for him to yell in pain. "GOD DAMN! I think my leg is broken bro I can't get up." Mark said and had to sit back down. I looked around and grabbed some of the broken planks from the floor and some rope to make a splint. "This may hurt bro but I have to set your leg... Here bit down on this." I said and handed him a piece of rope for him to bite. "ok ready bro?" I said and he nodded so I counted to three and set his leg before I put on the splint. "do you guys need any help getting back up here?" June asked looking like she was about to throw up. She had to leave and empty her guts before she helped everyone else out with Mark. After we got him up from the basement and up into the living room I started to think. "Hey guys I have an idea." I said and everyone turned their attention to me. "I think we can make this place our home so we can live our lives the way we want to live and don't have to worry about getting killed on a daily basses." I said and everyone in the house liked the idea. While mark was resting and healing the rest of us started cleaning and getting to work on fixing the floor. "OK I think we are done and now I think we can call this place home what do you think everyone." I said and looked around at everyone in agreement and helped mark up to his room to rest. (Hey it bigdaddy again thank you all for being patient and helpful and I can't stress this enough to please leave comments and subjestions to help me get better and improve your critisisum is apreciated thank you and see you in the next chapter ~Big Daddy~)


	4. Ch3: Making Plans to return

****Ch 3:**** making plans for the return

"I know we have to figure out a way back but we just got here why not just relax so we can figure out how to do this together instead of as individuals." I said looking back at her knowing I was right. "I understand that but we still need to hurry, who knows how long that door will hold with all that water pressure against it!" Marie yelled at me making a point, time wasn't on their side at t his point so trying to relax wasn't an option anymore.

"so what do you expect me to do about it we just left there to start new lives for ourselves." I said getting frustrated at the choices I've made, Marie was right to question the choice but it wasn't too late to fix them. "lets call a house meeting right now and see what the decision will be." Marie said walking away and out the basement, I followed quickly and put out the lantern for later use. Marie was the first one inside to call for the meeting.

"alright everyone there is a bit of a problem that need to be addressed immediately before its too late." Marie stood on the stairs looking at everyone then at me with a stern look. "whats going on Marie, whats so important?" Mark asked looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "whats important Mark is saving the little sisters from drowning from the mistake that I've made!" I was pinning him against a wall in anger.

Everyone looked at me in terror and confusion and Marie was looking at me with a disapproving look. I slowly let him down and walked up the stairs to my room not looking at anyone or anything but the floor. "he's right he made the mistake so he should be the one to go down and fix it, we didn't make him do it!" Shannon yelled and everyone joined in while I was getting ready to leave. "everyone wait please just think about it, yes he did do it but look at us right now… we are no better than those damn splicers that always tried to rip those little sisters out of our hands… Bruce needs as a family not as a wild mob sent to kick him while he's down." As Marie was talking I started walking back and got to the stairs.

When I got there it was suddenly quiet from my sudden arrival. "Bruce please listen you don't have to go we are all just mad and now concerned that you might get hurt in your current state." Marie looked at me then at everyone else and they had every right to be concerned. "Marie told us what happened and we may never know how the pain feels… but, the least we can all do is give you all the support that you need… right guys."

Shannon looked at everyone and looked back at Marie, looking for approval as everyone needed. "I know and I thank you but this is something I need to do… you guys shouldn't have to worry about me I can do this on my own I just… need some time to think and collect my thoughts." I walked passed everyone with my helmet in my arms. Everyone stepped tot he side to give me a path out noticing the distant look in my eyes before I walked out.

"Bruce please stay and lets talk about this please." Marie was cut short by the way I looked when I turned back to face everyone. "its OK everyone… ill be fine… thank you for being my friends but for now I need to be alone." I turned back to the door and headed to the beach not looking back. Marie rushed to my room and noticed the radio on the bed before she collapsed and stared crying on the floor. Shannon walked up the stairs first and sat down by Marie hugging her, "shh its OK Marie you'll see him again this isn't permanent. He just needs some time to regroup." Shannon said rubbing her shoulders trying to comfort her but not availing.

"He's gone Shannon, he isn't coming back. He left his radio behind and took everything… he left us and its all my fault." Marie started to cry harder burying her face in Shannon's shoulder. Everyone else was sitting in the living room worrying about Marie and Shannon but no one got up to see if they were alright. "you think everything is going to be alright with Bruce gone guys?" Melvin looked concerned about the recent events that just perspired. No one knew what to think or do but they figured they could do the best they could for the time being.

Everyone in the living room suddenly looked up at the stairs to see Marie sobbing and whipping away tears. "Sorry everyone but I think we need to plan for our future without Bruce if there is one." Shannon was close behind her in-case she needs to hold her again. Mark and Melvin stood up and walked over to her to hold and comfort. "there will be a future but not one we all want now so I guess we best make it as we can." Melvin said and looked at the others. Marie looked at everyone and nodded making her way to the kitchen to make lunch in private. 'I'm going to miss you Bruce I'm going to miss you a lot.'

Melvin walked out and went to the cellar to look at the huge pit and Shannon and Mark went with him to make sure he doesn't jump off. after everyone was out of the house Marie broke down and collapsed to her knees hugging them to her chest. 'why Bruce why did you have to leave us like this… what did I do so wrong to make you leave.' Marie kept thinking it was all her fault and starting rocking back and forth on the floor.

((hello everyone on the surface its bigdaddy252 here sorry about my hiatus I had a lot to take care of and think about but im back and you will see regular rewrites till everything makes sence before I continue pushing out new chapters but its good to be back please leave your comments and let me know if you like these rewrites or do you think I need to improve more well ill see you under the waves ~bigdaddy252~))


	5. Ch4: haunted by your past prt2

**Ch.4: fight for our home**

Mark and Melvin stayed in the cellar while Shannon walked back up and went to check on Marie not knowing that she has went into a crying ball again but into a mental darkness. As Shannon was walking up the steps into the house there was shadowy figures off in the distance that no one noticed. 'this is almost too easy they haven't noticed us or anything.' one of the figures whispered to the others as Mark and Melvin started to head out of the cellar.

"so you think if we hurry up and get to Bruce we can change his mind in doing this alone?" Melvin said looking at Mark but stopped noticing a bush move and felt no wind. "what is it Melv-" he stopped Mark from talking and looked at where Melvin was noticing nothing. "what is it Mark?" Melvin looked back at mark confused but no giving it any thought. "I could have sworn I saw the bush move I don't know must me my imagination." Mark shook his head and walked over to the door leading into the house.

'that was close' said the figure in a whisper but looked at the figure next to him. 'you need to be more careful you could have given us away.' it said and slapped the figure on the back of the head shaking his. They slowly started creeping out of the bush and closer to the house looking behind and all around before one of them looked around the corner into the house noticing no one in the living room. 'alright the coast is clear lets take these freaks out once and for all.' the figure said creeping in and climbing the wall so not to be seen.

Shannon was the first in the kitchen but didn't see Marie and looked around the counter seeing her on the floor crying and rocking back and forth whispering how it was her fault. "oh Marie come her shh its OK alright come her let it all out." Shannon got down to her level and held her arms out hugging Marie tightly rocking with her. Mark and Melvin walked in and went around the corner seeing the two women. "whats going on.." Mark asked then saw how bad Marie was cause of the recent events. "want me to try to find Bruce Marie.. I can just give me the word." Mark said looking down at the floor placing a hand on Marie's shoulder.

Everyone was looking at Marie worried about her that they didn't notice the two figures crawling on the ceiling above their heads. "p-p-please d-" Marie opened her eyes but suddenly started screaming pointing to the ceiling. "you better go so I can kill him too." the figure said laughing manically. I was a few hundred yards away from the house I decided to walk back after I had some time to think while heading to the beach. 'I need to apologize to everyone.' suddenly I heard Marie scream and started running putting my helmet on and roaring in anger knowing only one thing that will make her scream like that.

I didn't have time to go through the door so I decided to make one sending broken board and splinters everywhere. Everyone heard my roar and looked through the door but suddenly got scared. "whats the matter scared of a few spider splicers." the leader said cackling not even noticing the roar or the loud crash but noticed loud heavy footsteps walking towards the kitchen. The sudden Metallic thud of my drill hitting the floor sent shivers up everyone spin as everyone huddled around Marie to protect her. "I-I-I think we need to move out of the house now." Shannon said stammering and helped everyone up as the splicers fell from the ceiling confused. "hey where are you little spineless piggies running to there is no where to hide." the second splicer said chuckling and tries to block the way before seeing me in the doorway every view port but one was pitch black.

At the sight the splicer froze in fear. "what are you doing your letting those worthless freaks get away." the lead splicer hissed before noticing it was quiet in the house. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard. "um uhhh boss uhhh l-l-l-l-" the splicer tried to speak but was too frightened by the sight. "what is it spit it out your spineless piece of sea bed!" the leader yelled but suddenly heard loud thundering footsteps walk closer till they stopped behind him. "and what the hell do you-" the splicer was chocked up and slammed against the island. The other splicer snapped out of his fear and started attacking me. "get off him and just die you armored freak!"

I let go and reached behind me trying to reach the other splicer but couldn't reach, while I was distracted the leader saw his chance to end me but Melvin bursts in and pinned the splicer down giving me time to ram my back into a wall severally injuring the splicer on my back. "BRUCE I CANT HOLD HIM DOWN FOR LONG HELP ME!" Melvin yelled but I was to busy bashing the splicers head into the wall trying to cave his head in. "BRUCE CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Melvin yelled trying to get my attention to no avail. I was to raged to hear anyone as I continues to slam the splicers head into the wall. Marie slowly walked back in and saw what I was doing and rushed to my side to try to get my attention.

"Bruce… Bruce he's dead stop… STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Marie screamed getting through my haze and making me see what was going on with the splicers lifeless corpse in my grasp. "I'm sorry Marie… im sorry you had to see me like that again…" I said dropping the corpse to the ground as I began to turn away but Marie didn't let me as she help onto me. "I don't care about that cause you came back that's all that matters." Marie said and I noticed Melvin struggling with the leader. I hugged Marie tightly then let her go to deal with him. "Melvin let him go he wants me let him have me." suddenly everything went black in my helmet with rage as I stared him down. "I know your anger Bruce you didn't think I didn't come here with a few more splicers to back me up.

Suddenly there was a red haze inside the kitchen and three hudini splicers appeared wrapping their arms around everyone. Slowly the leader walked up to me chuckling as his hooked hand started glowing red. "you know I could just kill you all just like that but wheres the fun in that see I know where is that one little sister that was taken from a big daddy now if he wants her back alive he will do exactly as I-" I gripped his throat tightly lifting him up off the ground an against my helmet. "where is she you useless piece of ADAM!" I yelled getting angrier and angrier by the second, everyone saw my hands tighten around his throat and my other hand tremble as i clenched it into a tight fist.

"you kill me you will never find her in rapture!" the splicer said as my grip tightens more around his throat blocking his way to breath. As he starts to gasp for air I slowly turn my head to the hudini splicers licking my gaze upon one. "let them go now or your next" I said and the splicers dropped their arms as I returned my gaze upon the lead splicer. "you will tell me or I will snap your neck got it." I said tightening my grip a little more and tweaking his neck to the right. " OK OK ill tell you she is in frank fontains old place I swear on my life she isn't harmed at all please let me go." the splicer pleaded for his life but his pleas went on deaf ears. Snapping his neck in one motion.

(( hello surface dwellers I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more to come I tried to fit as much detail as I can with out pushing any readers away. I think with these rewrites that there will be a renewal for this story well I best get back to rapture. See you under the waves ~bigdaddy252~))


	6. Ch5: beasts in paradise

After the leadhead splicers left the house Maria ran over to my side crying. "Oh Bruce please don't go please." Maria cried, the others tried to pull her away from me but she fought them and stayed by my side. "Come on Maria let him be so he can rest." Mark said from his chair, Maria turned to face him with a grim look on her face. "Over my dead body!" Maria said with a deadly expression on her face.

Mark put his hands up in surrender looking petrefied by Maria's tone. She saw what her tone was by the reaction mark had with his expression. "Oh god I'm so sorry mark." Maria said and reached a hand out but Mark cringed away from her thinking that she was about to slap her again. "Please don't him me please." Mark cried looking even more terrorfied of her. Maria pulled her hand back and looked at his expression with solice and worry. When she got up and walked over to Mark, he was shaking with fear but was encircled by a pair of forgiving and loving arms. "Mark I am so sorry I put this fear in you. I really am sorry." Maria said crying on his shoulder.

They began to hear moans and groans from where I was laying. "What the hell happened?" I said rubbing my head and looking at Maria and Mark. She got up from Mark and ran over to me hugging me as tight as she could. "Bruce are you ok does your head feel alright... I was so scared I thought they were ton to kill you." Maria said crying harder as she held me close. After I fully regained consciousness I looked at Maria and hugged her tightly letting her know it's going to be ok. "Its ok Maria, Im here and they can't take me away that easily." I said and let go.

Turning my attention to Mark I had a shocked and angry expression on my face. "What re fucking hell were you thinking! We can't go back to rapture!" I yelled and tried to get up off the couch. The moment I got up the room started to spin and I collapsed to the floor. Everyone in the house heard Maria's scream and rushed to see what was wrong. "Maria what's wrong... OH HELL!" Shannon yelled and jumped over the railing and helped to get me back on the couch. Melvin woke up in his bed and came down the stairs and saw me on the couch with a cool towel on my forehead.

"What happened to him?" melvin said walking t the others. "remember those splicers... Well they tried to kill him but mark made this idea that we can go back to rapture and drain it and rebuild it. So in turn they knocked him out and left." Maria said everyone looked at mark then started to worry more about me. "Ugh... Damn my head hurts. But we now have to figure out how to drain the city thanks to Your bright idea Mark." I said staring at him but getting ideas. "Hey if I hadn't said a damn word you wouldn't be sitting there am I right." Mark said and stared back at him.

"But Bruce how can we drain the city... The pumps are out of commision and we have to worry about the other splicers that want to cause harm to us." Shannon said and got up to get some drinks for everyone. Bruce thought about it and came up with an idea just as Shannon came back with the drinks and started to hand them out. "Well someof us have drills and maybe we can manuelly run the pumps that way but it's going to take all of us to make it habitable again. I said and took some pain pills for my head ach

((do you think it's possible to bring back the city after Bruce and the others flooded it just to escape... Do you think it's a good idea for them to return to rapture to bring it back to life and make it habitable... To all you readers thank you for followin my story so far and I won't disappoint for the rest of the story. Well see you on the next ch and please leave your comment and reviews to help me get better and grow ~Big Daddy~)) 


	7. Ch6: sanctuary short lived

I started having more and more nightmares everynight till I was afraid to fall asleep. "gah huh huh huh huh..." I gasped sitting up in my bed looking at the alarm clock on my nightstand. "it's only 2:34am... Why re hell am I having these nightmares?" I asked myself as I got out of bed and got dressed. Just as I was walking out the door I accidently bumped into Maria causing her to fall backwards.

"Oh Maria I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I said helping her back up and holding her close. "are you ok Bruce... I mean are you haveing another nightmare?" Maria asked looking deep into my eyes. We held eachother close for a few minutes looking deeper into eachothers eyes. "Bruce... I got something to ask you." Maria said holding my arms tightly. "what is your question Maria?" I said and maria closed her eyes and kissed me.

I was shocked by her actions and leaned into the kiss. After a while I broke the kiss still looking deeply in your eyes. She then leaned her head against my chest. "Bruce do you like me?" Maria asked me making me blush. After a short silence I confessed to her. "Yes Maria I do like you But it's more like... oh what's the word I'm looking for." I said and surprised her with a deep and passionate kiss pulling her closer.

After we finished our kiss we walked together to the kitchen and had a cup of coffee. "So what are you doing up this early in the morning Maria?" I asked taking a sip out of my coffee and looking across the table at her. "I was walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I heard you having a nightmare." Maria said taking a sip out of her coffee and looking back at me. We stayed silent for a few minutes but I had an idea. "well we are the only ones awake so want to get to know eachother better." I asked finishing my first cup of coffee.

After a few hours of talking and laughing the sun began to rise. Everyone else began to wake up and head to the kitchen. "Morning everyone hope you had a nice night." I said looking at maria and holding her hand. Shannon started to make another pot of coffee for everyone. I got up and went to the fridge to get everything to make a quice. While I was standing behind the stove making the quice I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "I love you Bruce." Maria said resting her head against my back. After I got the quice in the oven I turned around and held her tightly.

We let eachother go and got plates and silverwear out to set the table. "Bruce want some more coffee?" Maria asked pouring herself a fresh cup. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Yes and I love you too." I said and got my cup for her. Everyone was looking at us clueless and began to ask what was going on. "Well we couldn't and decided to have a cup of coffee together." Maria said looking at me with love filled eyes.

After I took the quice out of the oven and sliced it. "Maria bring over the plates please." I said and put a slice on each plate. We looked at everyone and smiled. "there is plenty for everyone so please help yourself." I said and sat down with Maria. Just as I sat down she gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that little kiss I tried to hide my blushing face from everyone. "oh Bruce why are you blushing?" Shannon asked poking my shoulder. She then looked at Maria as she giggled. "Alright you two spill it." Shannon demanded and just as she said those words Melvin accidently spilled coffee on my lap.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed in painas maria tried to help cool the area down. "Bruce are you ok man I'm sorry but it was just an accident." Melcin said as he handed Maria some towels. After the pain subsidded I went to my to room and changed clothes. As I was walking back to the living room I noticed three men standing outside and one of them looked like hey was trying to persuade the other two to comewith but they looked like they were pleading for him to leave us alone. When I got to the living room everyone was waiting for me. "Whats going on everyone?" I asked as I sat down next to maria.

"Well we have been talking and-" mark was talking before he was interupted by a beserker splicer. "And what your going back to rapture! Don't make me laugh!" The splicer said and looked at mark. "Well what do we have here! Why isn't it my old friend mark! Hey tell me something how is protecting those little brates?! Really hard work huh." the splicer said and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. "You know... You really should pay more attention to what's going on around you." Melvin said knockin him out. The other two splicers were scared senseless from what they just seen. "We tried to warn him honest." one of the other two splicers said as they were carrying him out the door.

"Well anyway as I was saying we have been talking and we think that you and Maria should stay away from rapture." Mark said looking at both of us. We looked at eachother then back at him "NO! We are going with you weather you like it or not!" Maria and I said together. After we said that we looked at eachother blushing. "You see we think that so you both should stay here for your own safty." Shannon said and got up to make herself a cup of tea. "The answer remains no we are going with you as a family." Maria said holding my hand.

After a short argument they concedeed and agreed. While everyone else was talking I sneaked away and went to my room. I didn't know icwas followed and opened my closet. "So Bruce tell me something. Why do you have your suit in your closet?!" Maria said standing in the doorway to my room. I turned around with a surprised look on my face blushing. "well... I can explain." I said closing my closet.

((sorry for the late entry I'm still trying to get back into my rythem before I stopped writing and this is still the first story that I thought of posting here so please leave your comments and reviews for me and please follow my story I greatly apreciate it ~Big Daddy~)) 


	8. ch7: journey back to the sea

"So what your telling me is that no matter what we are going back to rapture?" Maria said with her arms crossed over her bust. i was looking at her with concern and fear. "yes cause of that stupid idea mark had!" I said walking over to her and grabbed her shoulders. we looked at each other in silence. "That saved your life Bruce... look i know you don't too and i know you really don't like that idea but its the best thing we have." Maria said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Your still worried about me aren't you?" I asked holding her tightly in my arms we already knew the answers and didn't utter a sound as we stood there in my room. it was a few minutes of complete silence when Maria asked me a question out of the blue. "Bruce can i move into your room with you?" she asked making me blush bright. I just looked at her thinking and feeling my face get hotter. "If you think it will help make these nightmares go away." I said agreeing with her.

that night I helped her move all her things into my room and we went to sleep together for the first night. When I woke up it was only 1:15 am then i felt Maria's hand on my shoulder as she was sitting up next to me. "Bruce... honey whats wrong?" Maria asked looking at me in the dark worried. "Maria... baby I'm going back to rapture by my self. These nightmares have to end." i said and kissed her hand. "Bruce i'm coming with you." Maria said looking back at me. when she got up i stopped her. "No your not, look Maria this is something i have to do on my own." I said and got out of bed. "Like hell you are! Lister Bruce somethings you cant do alone!" Maria said getting out of bed and started walking after me. I was about to grab my suit when she stepped in front of me.

"Damn it Bruce answer me!" Maria screamed at me blocking the closet from me. I tried to go around her but she didn't move. "Bruce please... Don't do this alone... please" Maria said crying "Maria honey want to know why i want to do this by myself... it's so you don't get hurt... so i don't lose you. I said holding her. after a while we let each other go and i went to my closet and gave her something. "Whats this Bruce?" Maria asked looking at the object. "it's a two-way radio that way you can keep in touch with me." I explained putting on my suit and getting ready to leave. after i got ready i turned to Maria and held her tightly. "Maria... can you hear me?" I said through the radio.

she nodded and looked at me through my helmet. "I can hear you honey... will you let me know when you reach rapture" Maria asked and i nodded . I held her for a few more minutes before i let her go and left the room. as I was leaving the house Maria radioed me and i turned around to see her crying. I was on one knee holding my arms open for her. "Bruce I'm going to miss you so much." Maria sobbed through the radio. I held her tightly and let her go. "Here take this with you." Maria said handing me a photo of her and i put it in one of my air tight pockets. I turned around and left the house not looking back. When i reach the beach I turned around for a brief moment to look at the surface and started to walk back into the sea letting the waves crash into and around me.

"Hello... Hello Bruce can you hear me?" some one said over the radio. "Yes who is this and how did you get this frequency?" I asked. There was a long silence before the man answered. "It's been too long Bruce." the person said I was perplexed by how he knew my name. " OK who are you and how do you know my name?!" I yelled through the radio. As i kept walking deeper and deeper into the sea it started to get clearer. "Well look at you Bruce. You look better but you also look like you went through hell." the person said through the radio.

 _ **((sorry for the wait ladies and gents ive been really busy lately and been dealing with writers block (stuff really hurts) and family but you will see a vast improvement in how i write and post please be sure to send me your reviews to help me grown and improve more thank you and see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~))**_


	9. Ch8: holding onto love

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night since Bruce left. I was laying on his side of the bed when there was a knock on our door. "May I come in you two?" Shannon asked standing outside the door. I got out of bed and walked to the door.

"It's just me here in the room Shannon... Bruce left this morning." I said whipping tears from my eyes. We hugged and sat down on the bed as I started crying again. Shannon hugged me close letting me cry on her shoulder. "Hello... Hello... Maria are you there..." someone asked over the radio. I grabbed the reciever and answered. "Yes I'm here. Bruce is that you?" I asked letting go of the button.

"it's so good to hear your voice maria." Bruce said over the radio. I mouthed the words 'get everyone in here!' to Shannon and she nodded. After she left to get everyone else I broke down with Bruce listening. "Is everything ok there Maria?" He asked worried about me. "Y-Yeah everything is fine here Bruce. H-How is everything down there?" I said sobbing then everyone else walked in and rushed to my side.

"Maria are you sure everything is alright I can come back if you need me." Bruce said as I was trying to stop crying to answer. Melvin took the reciever from me as I buried my face into my arms crying harder. "Bruce it's Melvin. Where are you?" Melvin asked looking worried about me. "Im about 150 - 200 miles from rapture. And I'm not alone either." Bruce said and I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

I took the reciever from Melvin and was calmed enough to talk. "Who's with you Bruce?" I asked protective. "Elena should know him since he did rescue her." Bruce said and there was a sudden gasp from everyone behind me. We heard a different voice over the radio and elena started to feel like there was finally peace.

I looked at her and held the reciever. "I think it's for you." I said and she took the reciever from me. "D-Delta? Is that you?" Elena said scared. "Yes elena... The very same that rescued you." Delta said through the radio. Elena couldn't say another word from shock. "Hello... Someone answer." Bruce said over the radio. I got the reciever back from elena and answered.

"yes hun." I answered and looked at everyone. "We made it to rapture and it's worse than I remember. We need to get together now!" Bruce said and as I looked up everyone was already gone.

((thank you for yur patience everyone... And this is my first female pov so I hope you all like it... Well see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	10. Ch9: return to rapture

Delta and I started walking around rapture trying to find all the pumps to drain the city. "I think I found one Bruce." Delta said waiving me over. When I got over there someone spoke over the radio. "Bruce... What's yyr location?" mark said just getting here "at the pump near fort frolic." I said standing next to delta

When everyone arrived delta and I were trying to get one of the pumps started. "Its froze stiff delta we can't make it budge." I said looking up to see the others arriving. "Bruce I missed you so much." Maria said holding me tightly. "I missed you too maria... Well now that we are all together lets get to work." I said and tried to get the pump working. It took two hours before we got the pump working.

"Bruce look at the water it's getting pumped out!" Maria said holding me split up into two groups and went to get the other pumps working. "Delta to Bruce... You there?" I said. In my group was myself ,Maria ,Mark and Shannon. In delta's group was himself, Elena, and Melvin. We almost had all the pumps working when we regrouped at the last pump. I looked at the tube between the buildings and saw a bunch of little sisters. One little sister stood out from the others when she looked up at me and ran up to the window. I thought I lost her and when we were only seperated by glass I dropped to my knees placing my hand on the glass.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard maria through the radio. "So that's the little sister you were protecting?" Maria said looking at her with me. "Yes... That's Marie... I thought she died." I said and got up walking over to the last pump and struck the coral to free it and drain the last section of the city. I went back to the glass tube and Marie was standing in the same spot. I motioned for her to go to the neariest airlock.

"Lets go in and reclaim the city." I said and walked to the airlock. When the water was drained and the pressure was equalized the door opened and marie was standing there waiting for me. "Mr. B! Welcome home mr. B!" Marie said holding the doll she made about me. I got on my knees and hugged her and picked her up to ride on my shoulder.

"Marie I was so worried about you." I said walking with everyone through the city and I looked up at her giggling and happy that I returned. "I was scared when you left and flooded the city." Marie said holding on to me. "Marie... Um he has been having nightmares about losing you and I think he is better now that your safe." Maria said tickling her.

"So you really did it didn't you." a brute splicer said as he jumped down from above landing in front of us. "yes I did it so what." I said and set marie down and walked upcto him. "NO! We are not going to fight!" maria said pulling me back. "yeah listen to that bitch and stay out of my way." the brute splicer said turning and walking away. Maria was loosening her grip and I started to see red.

"Tear into him like a mad dog." Maria said letting go of me and grabbed Marie covering her eyes. "Hey brute!" i said impailling him and sending blood and chunks in the air. After the screams stopped Maria uncovered Maries eyes and started shaking. Everyone gave me some space and I walked out an airlock to clean up and scream.

When I walked through the airlock to the open sea the sent of blood was aloft in the water. Everyone else inside rushed to the window and saw something big circling me. "Bruce you need to be careful cause your not alone out there." Mark said through the radio. I turned around to see the shark swimming at me fast.

I tried to hit it but it got my arm first "Fuck!" I screamed as my arm was gone. The others rushed to my side to get me inside. "Doctor! We need a doctor here!" Melvin yelled helping everyone else to carry me over to the medical povilion. Three assistant doctors ran over to us and looked me over. "please remove his helmet for us." one if the doctors said as we went through the doors to the operating room. "Who is the man behind the mask." the head doctor said as Maria removed my helmet.

When the doctor recognized my facehe had to work fast. "His name is Bruce... Please help him." Maria cried holding my helmet. The doctor took off by suit and saw how extencive the damage was. "Bruce I'm going to put you under anistisia and operate on you... Maria dock have your consent." the doctor said and Maria nodded.

The other doctors escorted everyone else out of the room. "We will find you when he is out of the O.R." one of the assistant doctors said and theywalked back into the O.R. Closing the doors behind them. Everyone was waiting in the waking room when a bunch of little sisters ran upcto them. "please to have to help us." one of the little sisters said grabbing Marias hand and pulling her to her feet.

"what's wrong?" Maria said and was walking behind them. "we jeep hearing the same sentence over and over again." one of the little sisters told everyone and it started to get really cold. "the iceman cometh!" someone said and appeared out of no where.

(( hey everyone hope you liked this chapter and the cliff hanger. Hope you don't freeze in the meantime. See you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	11. Ch10: The Iceman Cometh

"W-W-Who said that?" I said looking around the room when out of no where a puff of blue appeared and mark was frozen inside a block of ice. "Where is that son of a bitch Bruce?!" The iceman said walking up to us, when no one answered he froze melvin next. "Where is he!" he yelled and started to freeze everyone else till I was left. "He's in the O.R." Marie said cold and scared.

"So he's here no wonder the water recieded." He said turning away. I looked at everyone and tried to thaw them out but the iceman froze my hand closed. "No no they stay with me, I want you to get Bruce and to be sure he comes." he said and turned to marie. I stepped in front of him protecting her. "Keep her out of this." I said as she climbed up on my back. "You better hurry she is starting to get cold." the iceman said and disappeared.

I looked around and saw that he had vanished then I looked at marie and she was shivering so much that I carried her in my arms. When we finally left the cooler like room one of the assistant doctors was looking for us. "hey where are the others..?" he asked seeing only me and marie. "their frozen." was all I said handing marie to him. When he felt her tempeture they rushed back to the medical povilion.

"How is Bruce?" I asked as we walked to the medical povilion and saw an odd looking Big Daddy, we stopped infront of him and I looked at him. "Maria is that you? What happened to your hand and where are the others?" someone said over the radio. I took a step forward toward him and looked at the hook where his left hand should be. "Bruce..." I couldn't speak from the shock. He ran the back of his hook against my helmet. He then looked at marie and walked over to her.

"What happened to her." Bruce said holding her in his right arm. I walked up to him an held my arms up to carry her. "The others are being held hostage by the iceman." I said and he automatically handed her to me. "Look after her for me... I'm going to get the others from the iceman." Bruce said with electrical archs coming from his hook and drill. "Bruce where are you going?" I asked standing with the assistant doctor. When he turned around I started to shake. "I think it's time me and the iceman had a talk." Bruce said walking away.

(( thank you for following my story everyone and I would like to clearify something about Bruces looks. He actuall has a mechanical arm that is direct attached to his nervous system but he couldn't get a hand with his prostetic so a hook works for the setting. Well again thank you for reading my story so far and see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	12. Ch11: a frigid fight

As I was walking away from Maria and the assistanc doctor I walked by the gatherer's garden. I walked up to it and put in some Adam. What I got out of it was a plasmid incinerat. I was looking at the syringe On the floor when a pair of feet stepped up. " is Marie going to be alright?" a little sister asked picking up the syringe.

I got on one knee and looked at her through my helmet. "Maria is with her young one. She is safe." I said still on my knee. "Are you going after that bad man in the cooler?" the little sister asked holding the plasmid. I nodded slowly and she stabbed me in the heart sending the plasmid straight into my blood stream. I suddenly felt the heat of the very core or the earth. The heat was sent through my entire body and through my hook and drill. They were glowing white as a walked to the cooler to confront the iceman.

"Iceman! Where are you!" I yelled calling him out. He appeared ten feet from me. "So you have returned to the sea. Well you son of a bitch it's time to teach you a lesson." The iceman said lunging at me. I blocked his attack and tried to find him. "You it will be easy rebuilding rapture!" he said and sending an iceblast to my face. "If it was easy I would already be done by now." I said charging at him. When I was just mere inches from him he vanished. "Hahahaha... You think you can get me youll freeze..." he said before I shocked him. That gave me a chance to charge at him sending him thirty feet back. "Why do you fight for a city that is broken!" he said and out of no where he appeared and started to freeze me one piece at a time till my head was left.

He started laughing as he walked around everyone else. "Its cause it's home to alot of people... That's why!" I yelled and the intence heat started to melt the ice slowly. "Why do you care about everyone else." He said looking at me and stepped closer. When I looked at the ice and saw my hook was freed I quickly put it around the back of his neck. I pulled him close to my helmet staring at him straight in his cold eyes."Its cause people like you don't deserve to even breath." I said and sent volts of electricty through his body. After his body dropped I quickly melted the rest of the ice and rushed to thaw the others.

"Thank you Bruce... Thank you so much." Mark said shivering trying to warm up. After I thawed everyone else out we started to walk back to the medical povilion. Just as we were about to reach the povilion I felt a pair of arms wrap around one of my legs. "Are you ok Mr. B" Marie asked and I stopped and picked her up and set her on my shoulder. "Mr. B the doctors made something special for you to use." Marie said as we walked through the doors to the infermary.

"welcome back Bruce I was worried that he was going to freeze you too." Maria said wrapping her arms around my shoulders hugging Marie too. "Mr. Bruce can you come with us please." one of the doctors said walking through the doors leading out of the infermary. I walked through the doors following them and went to a office. "Hello Mr. Bruce nice of you to see me for you new drill." The doctor as I sat on a stool. "What new drill doc?" I asked as two assistant doctors came in with a flatbed cart carrying a left handed drill."this drill will spin counter-clockwise when engaged" the doctor said taking off my hook. After they fitted the drill on my left prostetic arm I started to turn them both. Then they released me and I walked to the others.

((Hello everyone thank you for your paitences and for following my story so far... Well I hope that you are enjoying it and please leave your reviews and comments for me to read and improve with and grow... Well see you under the sea ~Big Daddy~)) 


	13. Ch12: unfinished bussiness

As I was heading back to the others I experamented with my new drill and started arching electricty off of both of them as I walked. Just as I reached the others I accidently zapped myself in my left leg. "Ouch... That fucking hurt." I sao through the radio limping alittle.

"Bruce what did you do?" maria asked when I walked up to them. "I was trying something when I got shocked." I said looking at everyone and looked at my drills. Marie walked up to me and looked at them. "Mr. B what happened to your hook?" Marie asked and climbed up to my shoulder. "well marie... The doctors took me to the back room and exchanged it to this drill." I said and look at the others. "What do you guys think about them?" I asked. They walked around me and had an idea.

"Bruce think fast." Mark said attacking me from behind. I quickly blocked the attack and elbowed him sending him to the ground. I turned around to see maria throwing a punch. "Too slow Hun." Maria said punching my chest. I collapsed to my knees gasping from breath. Marie ran over to me and helped me the best way she could into a sitting position.

"Are you ok mr. B?" Marie said sitting in my lap. I nodded and felt her climb up onto my shoulder. Maria helped get me back up to my feet and hugged me appoligeticlly. "Thank you maria and let's continue with the city and get it back." I said and walked over to the doors. "Bruce... Where are you going?" mark said walking with me. Everyone watched me walk to the neariest airlock.

"Bruce? What's your plan?" Maria said watching marie jump off me and run over to a air tube before we exited the area. "We are going to Neptunes Bounty." I said as the air lock closed and started to flood. When the door heading outside opened I walked out and headed west. Maria swam up next to me and stopped me. "Bruce why are we going there." She asked stopping infront if me. "There are some unfinished bussiness to attend with." I said walking up to her.

"what do you mean 'unfinished bussiness'? Is this something before we met?" Maria asked wanting answers. When we were inches apart everything around me started to fade but her. "Yes maria but it was for my own personal gain." I said and dropped to my knees. All I could think about was my past before I met Maria or any of the others.

'What am I doing... Their my family and we should do this together.' I thought and kept looking at Maria. "Bruce... Come back to me... Come back to us... Come back to your family." Maria said holding my shoulders. I have an odd feeling when we look at eachother. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me tightly. "Bruce we need you... I need you... Please come back." Maria said resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm right here maria honey... I'm not going anywhere. Not with out you and our family." I said my sight returning. I wrapped my right arm around her and held her close. I knew that I have someone that needs me and I need her.

"Come on, let's get this done and save this city from destruction." I said getting up on my feet. We continued our way to Neptunes Bounty and was stopped by a voice over the radio. "Hello... Hello anyone there?" someone said and I was racking my brain trying to figure out who he is. "I'm here who is this?" Shannon said to the mysterious person. "My name is of no importance. What is important is you helping me with that I need." The person said as we continued our way to Neptunes Bounty. "So who was that Bruce?" Maria asked and swam next to me.

"I don't know but when we get there we are going to get some answers." I said and saw our destination in the distance. Everyone was in aw at neptunes bounty. When we made it to the airlock but it was malfunctioning. "Damn it... It won't open of flood to equalize the pressure." Mark said when the mysterious person spoke through the radio. "Need some help getting in?" the man said over the radio. I hit the door with both my drills but not even a scratch was left. "I'll let you in if you do something for me." he said told us what he wants us to do. "So you want us to find a fish?" Marvin said not looking forward to this.

"no I think he wants a sample of it for research." Maria said and started to swim off. Just as we were heading out to find this fish I started to see gloves and boots all around me. Everyone looked around and saw the bottum of the sea Lind with body parts. "What the fuck is this area Bruce?" Delta said walking around. I walked over to where the others were and saw nothing but darkness. "I don't know but I want to find out." I said walking away from the hole. Something sticking up out of the ocean floor enough to catch my eye and kneeled down to look closer. "What are you looking at Bruce?" Shannon said swimming towards me.

Everyone followed her to me and looked at what I'm seeing and picked it up out of the sediment. Everyone then looked at me as I just dropped. "Bruce what is it... What's wrong?" Maria said concerned about me. I couldn't speak from the helmet in their hands. "That was my brothers helmet before the riots... He was taken out here to be buired but I couldn't go with them cause I had to name sure the city didn't fall." I said getting back up on my feet.

Everyone felt simpathy for me and left me alone to remember my brother when he was alive and fighting with us. I rejoined the group with a new sence of urgency. "Lets get this fish and in neptunes bounty." I said and started fishing. Everyone split up into teams of two. "Ok everyone you know what we are looking for, now let's get it." I said marching on.

After an hour I called in to the other teams. "Hows everyone doing out there?" I said to everyone. "Shsh we are following one." Mark said and I heard him cheer as he caught one. "Yes!" mark said holding the fish by it's tail. We regrouped a half a mile away from rapture. "so that's the actual fish mark?" Melvin said walking up. "Yep that's it but I don't understand why he needs it." Mark said and started to walk back to rapture. As we were heading back the fish slipped out of his hand. "Hey! Get back here!" mark yelled chasing the fish.

Just as he was about to catch the fish he tripped over a carpet shark and leaving the fish for Maria to catch. "Mark you have a mesh bag use it!" Maria said catching the fish. We made our way back to the airlock when we heard the mysterious persons voice over the radio. "Did you get the fish?" the mysterious parson said. Maria held up the fish to the camera. "Is this the one your wanting?" Maria said putting the fish back in the bag. We saw the door open and we walked in. "So when we get in where do we go?" Shannon asked as we walked in. "I don't know but we will find out." I said as the door closed behind us.

((hello everyone sorry about the wait I've been alittle under the weather emotionally but I'm ok now and will be writting more chapters for younall to read. And again thank you for following the story and please leave your reviews for me to grow and improve... Well till then see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	14. Ch13: Subject Omega

As the water drained we heard that same voice in our helmets. "I'll direct you to my lab." the person said and just as we were about to get out of the airlock a rosie big daddy shot a rocket at us. "Hey! We're on the same team!" mark yelled and was shot again by the rosie. After that second shot I saw that the rosie has no sign of remorse. "I don't think he knows that nor does he care." I said and everyone saw my makeshift Jacobs ladder. I began so slowly charge at him picking up speed with each step. The rosie fired at me again but it was only making me charge faster.

The others were following me but was fired at by leadhead splicers. "Bruce your on your own with the rosie you got the splicers." melvin said and a bullet went through one of his port holes. I started to swing one of my drills but the rosie blocked it and hit me with a uppercut. As I was trying to get up the rosie walked up to me and tried to stomp on my helmet. I rolled out of the way of his foot and got up on my knees. After I got up the rosie tried to hit me with his drill but was too slow and was impailed and electrocuted. After I removed my drills from his torso and both of us collapsed but I tried to get back up to my feet.

"BRUCE!" Maria screamed running up to me. When she was five feet from me I told her to stop. "Let me try on my own!" I said and tried to get back up only own two feet. They watched as I worked at getting up on my own. They were amazed that I did it. "Now let's get to that lab." I said walking over the body. "Where are you!?" the person yelled over the radio. "We're almost there but we would like to know who you are!" delta said as we walked closer to the lab. "Why don't you ask Bruce... Or should I say subject omega." the person said.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that name. "What dies he mean by subject omega?" delta asked me. Everyone stared at me with questioning looks under their helmets. "Bruce... What is it?" Maria asked walking up to me. "Yes I was called subject omega... Because when I was starting to get use to being a bigdaddy I would drive everyone away, even the little sisters... But the doctor found me and made an inseperable bond between me and marie. That is until I met you all." I said as we neared our destination. We started to hear music off in the distance when we reached the lab.

"Subject omega! Nice to see you again! Did younger what I asked?" the doctor said and maria tossed him the mesh bag with the fish still alive inside. "the feelings not mutual doctor whinchester." I said full of resentment. The doctor looked me over and saw two drills. "What the hell happened to you Omega?!" Dr. Whinchester asked walking up to me. "We had a run-in wit a brute splicer and Bruce impailed him... He went outside to clean off the blood when a shark bit of his arm hence the opposite facing drill." Maria said leaving out the part of him calling her a bitch. "Well if any of you don't mind maybe I can help." Dr. Whinchester asked us looking at my left arm.

Everyone was aprehensive at his offer but I spoke up first. "What will you do for us?" I said slowly letting a charge build I my drills. "For one I could give you back your left arm. And I could go with you to help." Dr. Whinchester said walking away from me and towards the others. "How docwr know we can trust you?" Shannon asked and Dr. Whinchester just chuckled still looking at them. "Bruce could you come with me please." Dr. Whincester said walking away. I looked at the others and followed him back. "Bruce if he does anything let us know." Mara said and watched me go behind the door before it closed.

"Dr. Whinchester what your going to do might be difficult." I said following to an operating table. "Please lay down and it won't be that difficult." Dr. Whinchester said and started to take off my suit piece by piece. Soon he saw what I was talking about. "Hmm well talk about a hack job. But no worries I like a challenge." Dr. Whinchester said and grabbed a scalpol. He called everyone else in. "Im going to show you that you can trust me." Dr. Whinchester said over me. Everyone looked at me on the table and started to very defensive. "What did you do to him!" Mark yelled at him not letting him explained.

"If you would let me explain I'll tell you!" Dr. Whinchester yelled back and dodged the attack. "Ok we will listen but we will also watch you very closly." Maria said walking over to the table. "Whats that behind you?" Melvin said looking at the metalic looking object. Everyone looked at it also confused. "That is his left arm sir." Dr. Whinchester said cutting the connection between me and the drill. Everyone was still confused but looked on at the operation. "Does he feel any pain?" Marie asked climbing up on Maria's shoulder. "No he can't feel anything while he is under anistetic." Dr. Whichester said snipping the last connection before pulling the drill and arm away.

((sorry for the delay I was busy with work and trying to get the motivation to type up the chapter... I hope you all like this chapter and how the story is going so far... See you under the waves ~BigDaddy~)) 


	15. Ch14: damages

Everyone listened and watched as Dr. Whinchester operated on Bruce. "um dr. Whinchester how can you tell which nerve is which?" Marie asked sitting on my shoulders. "There is a diagram I go with that helps me along but this is the first time I'm working on a living person." dr. Whinchester said. Everyone was really worried about Bruce and I got really defensive over him. "So basically he is your guniepig!" I screamed at him and something grabbed my hand. When I looked down and saw Bruce holding my hand. "Maria... Baby it's ok he's trying to help." Bruce said passing out still holding my hand. I held his tightly.

Everyone else left me, Bruce, and dr. Whinchester in the room. "do you need a moment with him?" Dr. Whinchester said looking at me. I shook my head no. "Please finish and help us with the city." I said and held bruces hand. Dr. Whinchester nodded and went back to work. Marie hopped down off my shoulder and ran to the others. Dr. Whinchester hooked together the final nerve and looked at me. "Mind to do the honors and push his arm where it belongs." Dr. Whinchester said stepping aside. I nodded letting go of bruces hand and walked over to the arm. "What about his suit?" I asked pushing it against his body.

"I will have to work at it but it will fit." Dr. Whinchester said and heard a pop as the ball joint hit home. After a few minutes Bruce started to wake up. "Welcome back Bruce... How are you feeling?" Dr. Whinchester asked and I was walking back with marie. Bruce sat up slowly and turn and I saw how he looked after the operation. Marie stopped a few feet from him unsure of his new arm. "Mr. B can you feel anything wit your left arm?" Marie asked and watched him get up and hugged her. "Yes marie I can." Bruce said letting go and standing up clenching a fist and it started to spark. "Bruce we have something for you." Melvin said as they walked over to him.

Dr. Whinchester asked him to sit down and I saw another plasmid in melvins hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and asked for it. Melvin handed me the plasmid and I looked at Bruce with a hopeful look under my helmet. He gave me a single nod and grabbed by hand looking at me. "I love you maria." Bruce said and shoved the needle into his heart sending the plasmid into his body. I screamed and watched him collapsed onto the table. Then I saw a scalpol float up with nothing holding it. "What did you give him!?" I screamed at melvin and he just looked at the floor. "Tell me!" i screamed at him and heard bruces voice in my head. 'he gave me telekinesis love... Something that will help.' I turned and saw Bruce standing next to me.

"Bruce did you say something to me?" I asked looking at him. He said nothing till I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Hmm.. Oh sorry I must have zoned out." Bruce said and we helped him back into his suit. "Bruce where are we going? I mean don't you think you should rest?" I said and watched him finish getting ready. "our next destination is a little hole in the wall I know of but I have to show you where to go." Dr. Whinchester said and walked to a door behind some crates to hide it from the robotic security system. "So Dr. Whinchester where exactly are we going?" Mark asked and everyone went through the doorway. "Will you keep this a secret?" Dr. Whinchester asked and everyone nodded. "Its a place called smugglers hide out and through there is Arcadia." Dr. Whinchester said and looked through one of the crates for a tompson machine gun.

"Why did you grab that gun?" Melvin asked and we saw a submarine. "So that's how they do it?" I said and saw a door leading to a room. When everyone was in the room there was an explosion outside. "What the fuck was that about?" Bruce said, everyone tried to get out of the room when I started to punc the window. 'maria let me help' Bruce said in my head. I looked at him and nodded stepping to the side. I watched as he swang his drill at the window. After his drill went through the window he used his other arm to clear the broken glass. "Everyone out now!" Bruce yelled and climbed through the window.

After everyone was out of the room there was a bunch of spider splicers climbing down around us. "So we meet again Bruce baninger." a spider splicer said putting me in a head lock. "not one move or I'll snap her neck!" he said holding me close. I elbowed him in the ribs and moved out if the way. "You bit-" was all he said before Bruce grabbed his head picking him up. "What do you want done with him Hun." Bruce said pinning him against a wall. I walked around and found some hooks with chains. "Bring him over here and make an example with him." I said and grabbed the chains. "What are you going to do with him?" Dr. Whinchester said shooting at the splicers attacking him. They looked at us as we were about to show them whose boss. "You want to keep attacking us!?" Bruce said still holding the spider splicer.

They stopped and staired at us. When they saw who we had they started to charge at us and I shoved the hook through the backof the splcers neck. Bruce let him go and grabbed his legs. "Any closer and I'll pull!" Bruce yelled but they kept coming. They weren't detured by the sight and kept charging at us. "Fuck it!" Bruce said and pulled down slicing the head in half. When they were five feet away I saw electricty arching and motioned for everyone to get off the floor.

Everyone got off the floor and Bruce sent a high voltage shock around the floor and shocked every spider splicer killing them. "ok everyone come down now it's safe." I said and walked up to him. Soon we found the way to Arcadia.

((Thank you for following my story and for your patiences.. I hope your enjoying the story so far and like how it's following the layout of the till the next chapter see you under the sea ~Big Daddy~)) 


	16. Ch15: underwater forest

"welcome to Arcadia" Dr. Whinchester said and looked around and found some cans of sardines. "why do you like those things? I mean they are disgusting." Maria said walking up to him. "They are not mar-" Dr. Whinchester began to say before he was interupted by a voice and a brute splicer swung from a tree landing infront of us. "Which one of you basturds killed my brother!" the brute yelled and I stepped forward. "I did it and I'll do it again too!" I said looking at him. "Take off that suit! I want to look at the person in the eyes as I kill him." he said and watches me as I didn't lift a finger as my suit came off.

Everyone saw every muscle in my right arm and rest of my body as taught as a drum. "Place your bets ladies and gentelmen." I said balling my fists and they heard a few knuckles pop. "I see you learned a new trick. Let's hope it helps with this!" the brute said throwing the first punch. It connected with my bottom jaw sending me sideways. I quickly recovered and gave him a left hook. He stumbbled around a few minutes and shook off the daze. "So your a southpaw fighter let see what you got." the brute said swinging a right hook and missed by inches.

He landed a gut shot knocking the wind out of me. "Come on Bruce I got five cans of sardines and three medkits on you!" Dr. Whinchester said rooting me on. I reganed and started to exchange punches with him and I threw a uppercut. "Yeah! Come on Bruce I got five medkits and a bottle of vodka on you!" Maria yelled and everyone cringed when I was hit with a right hook. I kept dodging and weaving around his punches and threw a knock out punch. Everyone cheered and got paid their bets. "Yeah! Pay up Mark!" Dr. Whinchester said holding out his hand. Mark paid up grumbling. "Ok Melvin pay up! Give me that vodka bottle!" Maria said and Melvin paid her the bet. Dr. Whinchester started to tend to my wounds and stiching up above my right eye.

"There you go Bruce good as new." Dr. Whinchester said helpin me back into my suit. "So there you all are!" a woman said running up to us. We noticed she was wearing a botanist uniform. I stood up just as she arrived and looked at her. "Welcome to Arcadia but enough of that I need help with something outside." The woman said and walked up to a window. "what do you want us to do?" I asked and walked up next to her. "Actually only one of you can do this task." she said and walked over to mark. "What do you have in mind miss?" Mark asked and looked at her. She lead him to the airlock and went in with him but didn't close the door.

"You understand what to do Mark?" she asked and exited the airlock. We walked over to the window and saw Mark wave at us. I noticed that he wasn't alone and I started to rush over to the airlock waiting for the water to drain. "Bruce what are you doing!?" the botanist said walking up to me. I stepped inside just as the door opened. "Look outside and just watch." I said turning around looking at her as the door closed. When the water flodded the room and the door leading outside opened. I took one step outside and started looking for Mark. "Mark! Where are you!" I yelled over the radio and Mark was trying to get backcup to his feet.

I walked over to him and saw what happened. "Everyone get out here now!" I yelled and motioned everyone quickly. "Mark what happened man?!" I said helping him up and to the others. "I was looking fir a rare pink coral when something hit me." Mark said before something hit me. "Everyone get inside now!" I yelled and everyone helped Mark to the airlock and got inside. "Wheres Bruce?" Maria said after the door closed and the room started to drain. When the inside door opened she helped Mark inside and helped get his helmet off. "What happened out there?" Melvin said when the botanist ran over grabbing Maria.

"You need to watch this." she said and ran back to the window. I was battling a rogue big daddy. Dr. Whinchester grabbed a radio "Bruce I modified your drill to drop when you need it to." with that little bit of information I dropped my drill and balled up both my fists. "Ready Bruce" Dr. Whinchester asked and I nodded under my helmet. "Ready" I said putting up my fists. "Ding Ding!" Maria and Shannon said over the radio and the boxing match started. The big daddy tried to punch me with his drill but missed and I laid into him. After a few jabs he connected a left hook knocking me down.

I tried to get back up when he put his boot on my back. "BRUCE!" Maria started to scream hystarically. I heard her scream and tried again to get up. "Maria come with me. I need your help with something." the botanist said trying to pull her away from the window. She snatched her hand away from the botanist not looking away. "Dont ever try to take me away from him understand." Maria said. I saw she was fighting with the botanist and started to push the big daddy off me and I got up against him. "THIS ENDS NOW!" I yelled and put up my fists and started punching his helmet till one of the portholes broke open and flooded his suit drowning him.

After the fight I picked up my drill and got the coral. When I I stepped inside the airlock all I was hearing was silence. When the water drained and the door leading inside opened I stepped through and walked over to the botanist pinning her against the wall. "Dont you ever lay a hand on her again... Understand." I said withva grim tone. She nodded shaking in fear. I let her go and gave her the bag. "Bruce are you ok?" Maria asked through the radio but I just kept silent walking away. "Bruce... Dude whats wrong man?" Markcasked stepping infront of me. "Didnt you see what heppened out there!" I yelled and walked around him. Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around with my fist ready. "Bruce... Love whats wrong?" Maria asked stopping me. I dropped my fist and looked away from her.

"I saw you and the botanist fighting and I got really angry and protective." I said looking back at her and had an idea. "Maria I got a question for you?" I said taking off my helmet. She took off her helmet and gasped when I got down on one knee. "Maria... Will you marry me." I asked looking into her eyes. "Bruce... I... I need time to think." Maria said blushing. She stepped away and left everyone else behind while she started to think.

(( Thank you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. I know I've been getting later and later uploading but I'm trying to get better and trying to stay away from wrighters block.( stuff is really bad for your health) well please leave your comments and subjestions for me to read and grow. See you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	17. Ch16: complications

'what should I do? I mean I can't tell him no but I can't say yes either.' I thought to myself. I found some old parts to a drill and had an idea. 'Well if I can make a drill for myself maybe I can help more?' I thought picking up what I need and went to find the perfect place to build it.

"well well... Look who just happened to show up." a big sister said and jumped down to the table I was going to work on. "What do yu want can't you see I'm busy!" I said and put all the parts I collected on the table and started putting them together.

'Why can't she just leave me alone, I mean fuck I want some privacy.' I thought to myself ignoring her. "Ignore me all you want I'm not going anywhere." the big sister said jumping off the table and leaning against a wall.

"Why the hell are you here and what the hell are you doing!?" I said test fitting the cuff and looking at the rest of the parts I need to put together. "You know if you do decide to make that drill that it will give you a disadvantage." the big sister said getting off the wall and walkin away.

"Go to hell and leave me and everyone else alone!" I said under me breath and put more componets of the drill together. After I got it all together I tried it on, it was hard to get it activated but I got it to turn.

"Yes I got it to work but I need to see if I can make it spin faster and longer." I said walking back to the others after I finished thinking. Everyone was surprised by my drill. "is everything ok maria?" Bruce said looking at me and walking up to me. We were a few feet away from eachother when I saw his drill was missing.

"Where a your drill Bruce?" I asked looking at him. Bruce held my hand at looked at the others. We walked to the others and got back his drill. "Bruce. I've made my decision." I said and looked at him. He turned and looked at the ground then at me.

"I have decided to accept your proposal." I said and held his hand tightly. He got up and held me tight in his arms. We held eachother and pulled back to look at eachother. "I guess that we are a couple." I said and started to blush under my helmet.

"yes I guess we are." Bruce said and started to hold my hand again. We looked at the others. "Well it's offical, we are engaged." We said together. I tried to turn my drill again and finally got it to turn continously. "Im doing it hun, I'm doing it!" I said happy as can be. When I stopped the drill we continued through Arcadia and went into a room with safes.

"well I guess I'm not needed anymore so see you later." the botanist said walking away.

"Wait where are you going, we kinda need help around here." I said walking up to her and stood infront of her. She tried to go around me when I grabed her wrist.

"Why are you afraid that something will jump out and scare you." the botanist said snatching her wrist away.

"We need your help with what plants are safe or not." melvin said walking up to us. She sighed reluctently. "Fine but when you leave Arcadia I stay." the botanist said walking into her office to grab her bag and her books.

"Why all those books?" I asked walking to her office and was shoved out of the way when she left her office. "No time for small talk, if you to get through here follow me!" the botanist said walking to the door to one of the buildings.

"Where are you going?" Bruce said and followed her out to a beautiful cherry blossom orchard. "Wow it's beautiful here. How did you grow these trees and what are they?" marie said sitting on bruces shoulder.

"They are called cherry blossom trees little one and they are the most beautiful trees in the world." the botanise said as Bruce set her down and watched as she ran over to the trees. "she is really enjoying herself here." I said and looked at Bruce and takes off my helmet. Everyone gasped at my action.

((Sorry for the long wait everyone I had a severe case of writers block -holds the wound tightly- well I broke free wit minor injury and is currently working on the next chapter. Well till next time see you under the sea~Big Daddy~)) 


	18. ch17: solutions

I started blushing just as Maria started to take off her helmet. "I had forgotten how beautiful you are." I said walking up to her. She looked up at me and I took off my helmet. We looked at each other and held each other in our arms. "Bruce... I love you." Maria said and laid her head against my chest. Mark was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat. "OK you two can we get through here so we can fix the city from total collapse." Mark said walking past us.

Everyone looked at him and walked up to us. "so where do you want the wedding?" Shannon and Elena said together and we put our helmets back on. We started walking out of the forest. "I agree with Mark the wedding can wait till after we fix Rapture." Maria said and see's a little sister running under a Chinese looking wooden bridge.

We reached a room with a bunch of hives. "Only one person can go in but please remove your suit." the botanist said and went to an observation room. "I'll do it ma'am." everyone else went to the same room as the botanist and closed the door behind us. "ok Melvin there is a switch on the console that activates the smoke then you will have a limited amount of time before the smoke dissipates." the botanist said through the intercom system. "Alright but what am I looking for exactly?" Melvin said and looked at the switch.

"Parts for a gun that I will need if you want me to go with you." The botanist said and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Alright I'm going for it!" Melvin said and flipped the switch activating the smoke. He ran in and started to search through the hives before the timer went off. He found the first part in the third hive he checked and was struggling to keep his eyes open from the smoke. "I found one of the parts you need but its hard to get them from the bee's." Melvin said and flipped the switch again. As soon as he ran in he was stung by a few bee's.

"Fuck that hurt!" Melvin said and started to search for the second part of the gun. He started to hear the timer ticking down and quickened his pace to find the second part. He was checking the seventh hive and found the second part. "alright one more part to go." Melvin said and heard the timer go off. "I hate those damn bee's that was the first time they stung me!" Melvin said putting the second part on the table and panting. Giving himself no time to rest he flipped the switch and ran back out to find the third part.

"Fuck where is it!" Melvin said running around trying to find the third and final piece of the gun. he kept running around then looked and found it sitting on the table in the back of the apiary. "There you are finally I can finish this task and get out of here." Melvin said and grabbed the last part running back just as the timer was going off and the smoke was dissipating. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" Melvin screamed as he leaped into the room before the bee's stung him again.

He laid on the floor after he put he final part on the table trying to catch his breath and calm his nerves. "Yes! I got all the parts!" Melvin said getting up off the floor and watched as the botanist and the others walked out of the observation room. "Alright now you can rest and calm down." The botanist said putting the parts together. "what gun is that one?" Marie said and walked up to Melvin with a glass of water.

"This is a crossbow and it has a whole bunch of uses and I can retrieve the bolts." The botanist said and went to an el ammo bandito vending machine to get bolts, trap bolts, and incinerator bolts.

"so you want to stay with us?" I said and carrying Melvin his suit. Maria was helping him with bee stings and to cool him down. "thank you everyone." Melvin said and got up to get his suit on. "so where to now? Or do we continue through Arcadia till we get through to the farmers market?" Elena asked and handed Melvin his helmet.

"well there are somethings I do need help with." The botanist said putting a bolt into the crossbow. "so what is the task.?" Shannon said walking to a window to look at he bee's. everyone walked around waiting for the task. "I need you all to find me some samples of plants." The botanist said handing each of us a list.

"alright everyone in teams of two and meet here after you collected everything on you list." Maria said teaming up with me. "Alright but keep in radio contact." Melvin said and everyone agreed going off in different directions. "Bruce…. I got a question." Maria said holding my hand and looking for the first plant on the list.

"what is it hun?" I said and found one of the plants on the list. We checked in with the others and continued on our search. "well after all this is said and done and we fixed rapture why don't we settle down and maybe adopt Marie?" Maria said and held my hand as we went further along the list. "Bruce mark another plant off the list." Shannon said over the radio. I marked the plant name they told me off the list. Melvin also called in and told us the plant he found.

"Maria are you sure that's a good idea… I mean we have a house on the surface. We can leave all this behind." I said and finished the list before heading back to the botanist. "that was fast guys." The botanist said and looked at the plant samples. Everyone else started to gather all the needed supplies for the trip through arcadia.

"so what is the next area in arcadia?" Mark said and she looked at the signs above the doors and saw the one she is looking for.

 ** _((_ sorry for the wait everyone i was waiting for something very helpful that can let me get uploading faster so thank you for your ****_patients and for following my story so far please leave your comments and your opions for me to read and till then see you under the waves ~BigDaddy~))_**


	19. Ch18: Farm fresh

"The next stop is the farmers market." The botanist said and walked through the doors. Everyone else was looking around and Shannon got up and started to walk after the botanist. "Well what are we waiting for! Come on this city won't fix itself you know!" Shannon said walking through the door and just before the door settled she ran through it headind back to us holding the botanist in her arms.

"Dr. Whinchester! She is in desperate need of your attention." Shannon said as dr. Whinchester ran over to her looking at the botanist and checked her for a pulse. When Mark, Melvin, and myself saw how bad she was we rush through the door to see what was waiting on the other side. "If you desire to save this city from destruction you shall surely fail at the hands of the brotherhood of the sea." the group of leadhead splicers said as one person and started to aim their guns at the three of us.

"Then your going to have to kill us cause we will never stop trying to save rapture!" Mark said and started to walk forward but was dropped by a hail of gun fire. When there was nothing but silence Melvin and myself went over to get Mark. "Heid this warning subject omega turn back now or suffer the same fate as your brother." the brotherhood said as we carried Mark out through the door.

"Damn it we are going to need an army to get through the brotherhood." I said in my head looking at Mark through a porthole on my helmet. When we made it to the medical tent and saw how the botanist was doing Dr. Whinchester pointed to the empty operating table and melvin helped me to get off his suit. When Dr. Whinchester finished with the botanist and got her stable he put his needed attention to Mark. "What happened in there Bruce?" Dr. Whinchester said looking him over and looked up at me.

"A group of leadhead's calling themselves the brotherhood of the sea did this to the botanist and the Mark." I said walking over to maria putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at me through her helmet and gave me a gentle hug. " they were trying to make them into Swiss cheese with armor peircing rounds." Melvin said helping Dr. Whinchester as much as he could. " we have something for you and everyone that might help against the brotherhood." one of the little sisters said and held up two syringes one for me and one for Maria.

"Maria I think this would help us but I want you to help too." I said handing her one of the plasmid syringes. "But Bruce I don't know if I can help with this." Mara said taking and looking at the plasmid. "Maria your a key part to this family and if it weren't for you Mr. B wouldn't have come back and found me." Marie said running up to her and hugging her legs. Maria looked down at marie and kneeled before her. "Thank you marie and would you like to help me and mr. B with this." Maria said handing her the syringe.

Marie looked at her as she held the plasmid. "You sure maria I mean Mr.B is your boyfriend." Marie said looking back at her and maria nodded at her holding out her arm for her. "Positive marie and don't forget your part of this family too." Maria said lightly pinching maries nose. Marie nodded and stabbed her arm injecting the plasmid into her blood stream. I looked and saw that Maria was laying on the floor and a thin sheet of ice was forming I her suit and drill.

I looked at my plasmid and shrugged stabbing it into my thigh injecting myself with the plasmid. After I feel to my knees I crawled over to maria and looked at her laying a hand on her arm. "ok girls help everyone else with their plasmids." Marie said sitting by us and looked at dr. Whinchester as he walked up to us. "Bruce what is going on. Why is everyone on the floor like this." Dr. Whinchester said and saw how Maria is doing. "Everyone is getting a plasmid to help with the brotherhood of the sea." Marie said and saw the thin sheet of ice melt off Maria.

everyone started to get up off the floor and slowly started to stand up on their own two feet. "what the hell happened to me." Melvin said looking at his hands. He looked up and saw everyone trying their plasmid out. "hey why aren't these damn bugs leaving me alone!" Mark said swatting bee's away from him. "mark they aren't going away cause that's your plasmid silly you have insect swarm." Marie giggled and let a bee land on her finger.

Maria walked up to her and but stopped when she looked at her drill. "Bruce honey... My drill is covered in ice." she said looking up at marie. "oh you have winter blast Maria so you can freeze your opponets." marie said and looked to see me running away from everyone. "Bruce where are you going sweetie." Maria said looking in the same direction. I started to sneek up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. "Im right here maria." I said scaring her

"Bruce what the hell!" maria said punching me in the arm as I was laughing. "I'm sorry baby by I couldn't resist." I said rolling on the floor laughing harder. When I finished laughing I looked at marie for her info. "Bruce you have target dummy you can trick your enemy into thinking your running scared or to decoy them while you make an escape." Marie said sitting on the operating table. All of a sudden we heard Mark yell ' FUCK!' as we saw him flying through the air. "Melvin you have sonic boom. You can send your opponets flying through the air." Marie said and saw that Mark was tryingnto stand up. "why is this always happening to me." Mark said before he hit the trap we by Shannon. "You have cyclone trap Shannon. You can set the trap and have it send your opponet flying away from you I a mini twister." Marie said and looked at Dr. Whinchester.

"Alright so what does plasmids have to do with helping us against the brotherhood of the sea?" I asked and looked at the others. "Well it will give you the advantage over those splicers." Dr. Whinchester said puttin a fresh drum in his Thompson gun. "What are we waiting for! Let's go kick some brotherhood ass!" Shannon said and I sent in a target dummy. When the gun fire stopped Mark, Melvin, and myself rushed the door. "SURPIRSE BITCHES!" Mark yelled and let a swarm loose on two of the splicers.

"What the fuck is going on! Where did all these bees come from!" oneof the splicers yelled flailing his arms and went into one of Shannons cyclone traps. I used my telekinesis to grab a tall propaine canaster throwin it at them. "Take that!" I yelled and they started to run away. "We will fight you tooth and nail to see that you fail!" the leader yelled as he ran off. "And we will keep fighting and we will win." I said under my breath. I looked at the others and held up my hand.

"well we did it everyone but it's only going to harder from here." I said looking at everyone. Then started to wobble around slowly and staggered trying to get my balance. "Bruce are you ok?" Maria asked as I sat down and took off it helmet. "Yeah just tired and drained from the fight." I said laying back on the table in the make shift medical room. "Bruce! Bruce get up someone wants to see you!" melvin said and a big sister walked in.

((sorry about the wait been having a hard time with motivation and ideas for the next chapter but hey I will try my best to get back into the rythem if not you may be a helpful hand and again I'm deeply sorry about the wait well untill next time see you under the waves ~Big Daddy~)) 


	20. ch19: Personal Demons

I sat up the best way i could from exhaustion to see who wanted to see me. "Bruce what happened to you man i thought you were still on the surface with the others." the big sister said and walked in to see how i was doing. _'who is this big sister and what does she want with me'_ I thought and laid back down on the table. "I i figured that if i grew up in this city and watched it go to hell then I should be the one to bring it back to its glory." I said and took off my helmet to get some fresh air.

The big sister looked at me with out my helmet and ran a hand over my head. "I haven't see your true eyes in so long Bruce that i almost forgot the color they were." the big sister said and pulled up a chair to sit next to me. as we talked memories started to flood back into my mind and i sat up with terror in my eyes. I started to scream in stark terror making the big sister worry. Maria ran in and calmed me down and looked at the big sister. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" Maria said holding my hand tightly and looked at the big sister.

I looked at the big sister and then at Maria calmed down some but the memories kept coming and making me fall deeper into my dark past. "Maria that's my sister. she's here to help us with the rest of Rapture." I said sitting up on the table and getting to my feet. i tired to get back on my helmet when i saw a flash of my past when they first put me into this suit and i dropped it. "Bruce whats the matter." The big sister said walking up to me and picking up my helmet. "help me get this suit off i wont be needing it anymore." I said and tired to get the suit off, Maria and the other big sister helped me and i stepped out with just a gun.

the others looked at me with worry but understood why i had to take it off. "Bruce are you sure about this i mean you need to be the leader and not suicidal about this." Dr. Winchester said and watched me as i walked to the doors. when i reached the doors Maria stopped me and took off her helmet. "Bruce honey please put your suit back on you know they will be using armor piercing rounds and i want you to stay alive for me and Marie." Maria said and handed me my helmet. as i looked at it i remembered all the people i helped and all the little sisters i kept safe with it.

I took my helmet back and put it back on as everyone helped me back into my suit and i looked at everyone through the portholes. my eyes lingered on Marie as she was standing behind Maria looking at me. "whats wrong Marie?" I said kneeling down to her level. she walked out from behind her and walked up to me looking at me worried. "i'm worried about you Bruce i don't want you to go away and never return like you did before." Marie said holding my hand with both of hers.

Everyone looked at each other and then at me and Marie as i picked her up and set her on my shoulder. "Marie this is going to be dangerous but if you want to you can stay on my shoulder for your safety." I said looking up at Marie then at Maria as we started for the door. i looked up at the sign over the door and gulped shaking in my boots at what is about to unfold. "what is it Bruce, whats the matter?" Marie said and looked up at the sign above the door then jumped down and ran over to Maria.

Maria looked down at Marie as she hid behind her them looked up at me. "Bruce honey whats wrong." Maria said and looked up at the doorway. i just stood there looking at the sign and everyone saw and heard electrical sparks jumping off my drill. everyone looked at me then at the door and took a shaky step back . "Get ready to walk through hell everyone cause thats exactly where we are going to when we go through these doors." i said walking up to the doors and felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

I looked at who was holding my shoulder and then at everyone that was standing with them. "we are here to fight with you and we are not abandoning you no matter what." The big sister said walking up to me with everyone with her I just nodded and looked back to the door and took a step toward hell in the sea. everyone saw electrical arcs jumping off the fins on my drill and in the air around me. Maria and Mark open the doors for me to step through and closed them behind me.

I took a few steps inside and turned off my radio to the others. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE MOTHER FUCKERS!" i said and turned around to see splicers blocking the door. "well well well what have we here a lone bouncer i was expecting better from the likes of you monsters." one of the Houdini splicers said walking up to me and felt the electricity in the air around me. when he realized what was happening it was already too late. and saw me turn around and impale one of the lead head splicers and sending the other to his knees with a kick to the stomach.

with the spider splicer still on my drill i turned to look at the Houdini splicer. "we are taking back this city and we are taking every last one of you motherfuckers out to make sure it stays that way." I said and throw the dead splicer off my drill at the lone Houdini splicer and turned to the door. "what are you monster! you know what you are! a coward behind that helmet and armor! your no man!" the Houdini splicer said stopping me in my tracks. my drills switched off my hands and i slowly took of my helmet and slammed it on the ground.

I then took off my gloves and drills and turned around facing him and letting my suit fall to the ground. "you think i need my suit! come on then mother fucker lets fight then!" i said balling my fists looking at him dead in his eyes. he started to run at me and when he was about to throw a punch he disappeared and reappeared behind me punching the back of my head. "come on punk is that all you got just words! HIT ME!" the Houdini splicer said and started punching me harder.

when he start to throw a punch at my face I grabbed his fist and looked at him with a mad smile sending a shiver of fear down his spine. "so you think you can use your tricks on me anymore you spliced freak." I said gripping his fist tighter sending him to his knees and punching his face as hard as i can breaking his nose. i let go of his fist and walked back over to the door and kicked it three times. as i started to walk back the the splicer the others came in and saw what was going on and gave me and him room.

"make sure no one interferes i'm going to enjoy this." i said and cracked my knuckles looking at him watching him crawl away from me. i grabbed his ankles and dragged him back picking him up and pinned him to the wall. "you wanted the monster remember and now look at you." i said laughing at him and letting him go as i turned around he punched me and sent me falling to my knees laughing. "yes i did want the monster inside you now come on let see what you can do." the Houdini splicer said disappearing and reappearing in front of me slamming his knee into my nose breaking it and sending me to my back.

trying to get my head out of the daze he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the same wall he was pinned against. "now what to do with you hmmm... oh i know what to do." the splicer said and was about to throw a knock out punch but i grabbed his fist and threw it away grabbing his shoulder and head butted him sending him stumbling and bleeding from his forehead. "there is more where that came from pal" i said and ran up on him only to be put in a head lock by a spider splicer.

the others were busy taking care of the other splicers to worry about me and my fight so i had to take care of him my self. "you think a lonely spider can go up against a monster like me." i laughed and elbowed the spider flipping him over my shoulder and flinging him at the Houdini. when they got up to their feet they charged at me and tried to double team me. "Bruce is everything ok on your end!" Maria yelled at me checking up on me. "yes im fine you just keep those spliced mother fuckers busy while i take care of this!" i said slamming the Houdini to the floor and the spider to the wall.

the big sister looked at me and saw how much rage i had for them and got alittle scared. "Mark i never knew my brother had this much anger inside him. what should i do?" the big sister asked and Mark looked in my direction patting her shoulder. "just let him take care of it on his own hun trust me he knows what he's doing." Mark said sending a spider and a leadhead splicer flying. the big sister looked down but then went back to fighting the hoard of splicers heading our way. all of a sudden everyone heard two loud cracks and everyone turned to see what happened.

i was the only one standing over the two splicers bleeding and breathing heavily as i walked over to them. "thats done... now then whose next." i said and all the splicers stopped to look at the two bodies and started to flee. "COWARDS!" i yelled at them and dropped to my knees breathing hard.

 ** _~whelp hows that for a comeback into typing sorry for the wait but im back and im here to stay i hope you enjoy this chapter. thank you for following me and reading my fanfic thus far i really appreciate it and please leave your comment and reviews. see you under the waves ~BigDaddy~_**


	21. Ch20: the hell we are in

In my head I heard that same scream from before, during the time I left Rapture. But this was different, it was fresh and dripping with fear and terror. "BRUCE!" The sound of Marie's voice echoed a distance from me. "BRUCE HELP!" Clawing into the dirt with every inch it buries into the ground, she was taken away by two spider splicers. Looking up just in time before they vanished into the dark until her screams faded into the dark. "MARIE! MARIE I'M COMING!" I bellowed, trying my damnest to get up and sprint my way them. but Mark and the others held me back with their arms all over me. I looked at them in rage and terror.

They shoved me against the wall while I struggled to break their hold, but it proved worthless to break. "Slow down there, big fella, its no use!" Mark placed an arm over my torso.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THEY ARE GETTING AWAY WITH MARIE!" I yelled at them, yanking myself against their grip as they held me tighter against the wall.

"Bruce, don't worry! We are going to get her back, but for right now what you need to do is get your head back in the game." Maria suggested, looking at me while Mark and Melvin held me. I glared back at all of my friends, then moved my head down to the floor.

"Okay..." I murmured, defeated so easily. They let me go as I dropped to my knees while Dr. Winchester started to tend to my wounds. "But we really need to do something to rescue Marie!" I growled, wincing each time the doctor treated my cuts.

"Bruce," I felt a hand touched my shoulder. "I understand how you feel about this situation, but you need to think what is most important... her or the city." Maria came within my line of sight, looking at me as the doctor finished stitching me up.

I looked at the others then at Maria before getting up to my feet, trying my best to put my suit on. "You guys can go on to the next part that needs to be taking care of. I'm going after the splicers that took her away." I deeply exhaled before putting my helmet on while I walked passed them.

I only walked a few yards from everyone until I heard footsteps following me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, seeing both Mark and Melvin walking with me. "I think you're in need of some back up." Mark said, keeping a good pace a foot away from me with Melvin.

"There is no going back through this route. But after all, we are committed to stick together as a team until the very end. Even after death." I said, looked and see the rest of the group with us.

"Guys..." Maria groaned. "I still say we should worry abo-"

"Shut the fuck up Maria!" I interrupted her. "If you want to go and try to save the city, be my guest. But I, on the other hand, am not abandoning our little sister with those spider splicers!" I yelled through the radio.

Everyone stopped and looked at us, but the botanist and Dr. Winchester motioned them to move along. "Oh, so you think that Marie is more important than a home to live in!?" Maria said taking off her helmet and throwing it at me. "You're fucking selfish, you know that!"

"No," I spoke after being hit by her helmet. "I don't think of that one bit. But if one person of our family is in danger, I will stop at nothing to get them back!" I growled, slamming both drills onto the floor as all my portholes are as bright red as blood.

Maria glared at me, her face flared with anger. "Then leave me out of this..." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going!?" I yelled, standing back up to my feet. "Haven't you forgotten about family!? If you wish to walk away from us, we are not stopping you!"

Maria stopped and turned to me, her eyes filled with tears as she ran back to me. She wrapped both of her arms around me while I stood still in shock. "You're right Bruce. How can I be so fucking stubborn into trying to save the city when family is much more important than that?" She released her hold, stepping away from me. "But we need to save the city once we rescue Marie as quick as we can. The longer we take to find her, the more the Brotherhood is going to take hold and become stronger." She reached down to grab her helmet off the ground.

I nodded once at her. "Let's not waste time here. We need to get moving before it's too late." We start sprinting back to the others just as they were rounding the corner from the distance.

We heard struggling over the radio, "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY WE NEED HELP!" Melvin looked as we rounded the corner and swag his drill against the spider splicer, "About damn time you two we got a major problem."

Another spider splicer tried to attack Melvin but I impaled him through his mouth and abdomen, "I can tell your having a spider infestation, want to call the exterminator?" out of the corner of my farthest left porthole I saw a lead head splicer carrying a little doll in his belt, everyone say my portholes turn bloodshot red as I stood up slowly, "Bruce are you ok?" Maria asked and looked at the lead head splicer.

I started to charge at him with electrical arcs glowing on my drills and bouncing off the ground the faster I ran toward him, "BRUCE DON'T!" Maria screamed but it was too late, I had already thrust my drills through him electrocuting him and lifting him off the ground. As his lifeless body folded over and I kicked him off my drills, I just stood there looking at the doll.

Melvin and the others walked up to me in fear that I might snap on them, "Bruce are you ok man, do you need a moment to calm down man?" Mark looked down and picked up the doll from the splicer.

Maria was shaking in fear after seeing me like that, "Maria are you ok?" I looked at her and held my arms out for her but she only took a step back away from me. "Bruce please just don't touch me, I know your worried about Marie but you just snapped like that and took it out on the splicer when he could have told us some information on who took her."

Then she saw the doll in Melvin's hand and just looked back at me. I was looking at the doll then then looked onward walking away, "Bruce where are you going? You cant do this alone and you know that just please take some time to recollect yourself." Melvin ran up in front of me trying to stop me.

I just walked past him and kept going, "if your going to stop me then might as well try and fight the brotherhood by yourself cause I'm not stopping for nothing till I get her back." Maria walked next to me and reached for my arm, but was hesitant about it fearing I might snap at her.

I stopped and looked at her somberly then dropped to my knees in front of her, "Maria I'm sorry I scared you back there, I just wanted to find who took her and all." I looked up at her searching for forgiveness from her.

She took off my helmet and saw tears streaming down my face for I was crying thinking that I have failed and lost Marie forever, "Bruce don't cry, not a tear, for we haven't failed yet and there is still a chance that she could still be alive, just think that with each step we take we are going to get her back." She started wiping away the tears and helped me back up.

I nodded and leaned forward as she put back on my helmet, "there is no time to waste when there is still breath with in all of us." I looked at the group.

They looked at me with fear of me but more fear of loosing Marie and nodded, "Bruce, Maria, I have an idea but I don't think your going to like it one bit." Dr. Winchester walked up from behind us scaring everyone along with the botanist.

Everyone looked at the doctor scratching their heads in confusion, "what do you have planned doc?" Maria looked at me and then back at the doctor.

Everyone was helping me out of my suit and looked at my knuckle's and saw how beaten they were, "Bruce your going without your suit but your going to need this and plenty of ammo." The doctor handed me a upgraded Thompson machine gun.

Maria took off her helmet and looked very worried about me, "Bruce I don't like this idea, I mean are you sure you want to go through with it?" I set the Thompson down on the ground and held Maria's face in my hands.

Looking deep into her eyes I reassured her that everything till be fine, "trust the doc hun everything will be alright but I have to go on the rest of the way alone." I gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and picked up my Thompson walking away from the others, "come back alive and with Marie alright Bruce." I heard the botanist yell after me as I faded into the dark with nothing but my gun and my will.

( _sorry about the wait everyone but I needed to figure out how to do this chapter and how it should go… I hope your liking the story line so far and please leave comments and reviews for me to grow thank you and see you under the waves ~BigDaddy~)_


	22. Ch21: Battle for the terminal

CH 21: wait & fear

Everyone watched as Bruce walked into the darkness alone and Mark yelled in frustration, "DAMN IT.…Why did he have to go by himself huh why couldn't we go with him?" I was sitting next to a wall looking after him as he walked off.

The botanist and Dr. Winchester saw me sitting there alone and decided to join me, "may we join you Maria?" I only looked up at them then went back to looking in the direction Bruce went feeling empty without him.

The doctor and the botanist looked at each other then sat next to me, "Where are my manners… My name is Julie." Julie reached over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

As I looked at her I started to think of everything that has happened till now, " I'm Maria, so Julie why did you stick with us for this long?"

My worry for Bruce and our little sister grew with each passing minute, "I know your worried about him Maria..." as the silence grew it became apparent to everyone how much I was worried, "I'm sure that he will return with Marie…. Trust me."

As I looked at Dr. Winchester I nodded in agreement, " I believe you doctor but I'm just holding out hope till he returns with Marie." The others looked at me and looked at the floor. For a few minutes there was a long pause before Melvin broke the silence, "well we better be ready for when he does return."

Everyone looked at him and nodded in agreement. As I watched a plan unfold, in he back of my mind I started to remember little details, "Mark what is in this part of the city?" Everyone looked at me confused and realized where I was going, "um the bathysphere terminal why Maria?"

I walked up to everyone and started explaining what I had in mind. They suddenly realized why Marie was only taken, Everyone looked at Dr. Winchester and Julie, " I say screw what Bruce said if you are correct Maria then they are planning on leaving with her."

Just as Mark said that we heard gun fire and started running, my only thought was on Bruce and Marie, 'please be alright please.' , when we rounded the corner and saw Marie behind Bruce we were all relieved.

Bruce turned as saw us and was relieved and aggravated, "what the hell are you doing here Maria?"

While Bruce had his back turned at the bathysphere Mark saw a Houdini splicer on top of the bathysphere and was about to jump on top of him, "Bruce Look Out!" the moment Mark yelled the splicer looked up and disappeared.

Bruce ran over to us with Marie in his arms, "lets get out of here and fast." I carried her on my back and started running.

When we were a safe distance we stopped and regrouped, "where is my suit I want to tear heads off!"

I set Marie down and walked over to him, "Bruce wait we need to think and plan this out." Mark and Melvin started helping him back into his suit, "Mr. B please listen to her please." Marie ran over to him from my side and hugged his leg.

I looked at everyone as they checked their drills and weaponry, "alright little one but we need to hurry so we don't lose what we have fought for." All of a sudden everyone started hearing laughter surrounding us, "you think running will keep her safe! You think hiding will protect her!"

Then we saw the Houdini splicer in between me and Bruce, "nothing you do will protect her from me." And just as he appeared he disappeared only before leaving a warning for us. I walked up to Bruce and hugged him, "Bruce we need to stay together in this part of the city."

He hugged me back tightly and looked down at me letting me know how worried he is, "Maria, I don't want anything to happen to…" All of a sudden gun fire rang out from behind us. I ran into the nearest building with Marie close behind me, I turned and kneeled in front of her, "Marie I need you to stay here alright… its much too dangerous for you to…"

Marie hugged me tightly shaking in fear as we heard the laughter and saw a crimson appear in front of us, "so you want to save the city do you!

Marie hid behind me and we were both scared but I remembered about my plasmid, "no we don't want to save the city….. we are going to save the city!" as I said that my drill started to freeze and I lunged at him only to miss and fall, "as that all little girl!"

I started to stand back up and looked at Marie and saw her hair standing as if there was a lot of static electricity in the air, "that's all for me but I hope you like a million volts coursing through you." The Houdini splicer laughed at my joke and stopped as we started to hear static electricity.

I ran over to Marie and hugged her close so she didn't see what's happening, "so you want to attack a woman don't you….. try picking on me for a change!" the splicer turned around and swung at him.

I turned to see what was happening and saw the splicer on top of him throwing balls of fire against his helmet trying to melt it, "Hey you crappy splicer come and get me!" I said throwing a ice ball at him. He turned and disappeared only to reappear inches away from me, "the one thing I hate more than you big daddies is a big sister like you" he grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground trying to choke me.

Marie watched in fear as I started to struggle and grabbed her needle sticking it in his side repeatedly, "let her go!" as she was stabbing him I felt his grip tighten around my throat and started to black out, "she said let her GO!" Bruce plunged his electrified drill into his back and out his chest making him let me go.

I took my helmet off and coughed trying to get air and saw Bruce plunge his other drill through his stomach and out his back ripping him in half, "Bruce…" I started shaking in real fear after seeing him like this, he just looked at me and dropped to his knees before letting his drills fall off his hands so he can take his helmet off.

I crawled over to him slowly and placed a hand against his cheek as tears streamed down my face, "Maria…. i….. I'm sorry you had to see that…. I'm sorry you had to see the beast in me" I hugged him close and he started crying against my cheat and I wrapped my arms around him.

/well I hope this chapter is the best for you all… I put a lot into it -holds the nub where my hand used to be- but I got it done and its in a darker part of rapture… well see you under the waves ~BigDaddy~/


End file.
